


hold fast

by wnnbdarklord



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom Tony Stark, Enemies to Lovers, Getting Together, Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnnbdarklord/pseuds/wnnbdarklord
Summary: The fight is long, but it ends with Loki kneeling at Tony's feet, bruised and a little bit bloodied. Tony inhales sharply. It's a good look on him.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 137
Collections: Frostiron Holiday Exchange 2020





	hold fast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [switchknitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchknitter/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy the treat :D  
> Written for the Frostiron Holiday Exchange. Comments are always welcome!

The fight is long, but it ends with Loki kneeling at Tony's feet, bruised and a little bit bloodied. Tony inhales sharply. It's a good look on him. 

Still in his armor, he grabs a handful of Loki's long hair and _pulls_ , forcing Loki to arch his back and bare his neck. 

"I win," Tony says, opening his helmet so Loki can see the way his gaze has darkened. Loki licks his bloodied lips, smirking a little when he notices the way Tony zeroes in on them. Even defeated, Loki refuses to break. 

"And what would you have of me, now that I am at your mercy?" Loki says, low and deep, his own eyes dilated. 

This is a game they've been playing for months now, every fight of theirs shadowed with alluring glances and words filled with undercurrents of promises, the rest of the Avengers practically forgotten. 

It has never gone this far though. 

"This is a good start," Tony says, planting his feet more firmly, nudging Loki's knees apart until he's standing directly in front of him, Loki's hair still tangled in his gauntlet. 

Loki merely watches him through lidded eyes. They glitter in the low light of a barely functioning street lamp. A casualty of the fight that brought them to this moment. There couldn't be a worse place to do this, both of them out in the open, nothing in between. It's the only place they can do this. 

"Shall you use my mouth? Force me to pleasure you for all to see your dominion over me? On my knees like a common cur, _gagging_ for it?"

The picture Loki paints is pretty. Tony's got an even prettier one in mind, one not dictated to him by that pretty mouth for all that it was worded as just suggestions. 

"Oh, Loki. By the time I'm done with you, there's gonna be no forcing involved. You'll be begging for it. And you know the worst part, for you, that is?"

"What?" Loki says, a little breathlessly. Tony smirks, flexing the fingers wrapped in Loki's hair. Loki bites back a moan. With his other hand, still gauntleted, he swipes over Loki's lips with his thumb. They part and Loki licks at the thumb then bites it to keep it in place. Even through the metal, Tony can feel how hard Loki is biting down. 

"The worst part is that at the end, I'm going to let you go. And you'll wait for a little bit. Tell yourself you'll never do this again. But the itch will be in you, how good it felt to let go, to be _ruled_."

Loki's breath stutters in his throat. 

"And then you'll come back. And _beg_ me for more."

Loki's eyes close and his hips jerk; he gives out a ragged cry. Tony puts an armored leg between Loki's thighs, pressing it into Loki's aching cock.

"Damn you," he hisses, but arches into it. Tony squeezes the fistful of hair in warning. 

"Don't move."

Loki twitches, but immediately stills. He's panting, eyes locked with Tony's.

"Good boy," Tony praises. Loki gasps, utterly wrecked just by this simple thing. Oh, Asgard _really_ hasn't been giving Loki what he needs. But that's alright, Tony can provide. 

"Next time you want this," he continues in a low murmur, punctuating it with another tug on Loki's hair, "Don't go wrecking half the city. You'll have to ask nicely."

"Or what?" Loki can barely get the words out. 

"Or you're never going to get what you need. Is that clear?"

Loki swallows. He nods. 

"Tch, what was that?"

"Yes," Loki growls out.

"Yes, what?"

Loki gapes at Tony and shudders. Tony can feel him vibrating, the utter effort he's putting into not moving a muscle. 

"Yes, _sir_ ," Loki spits it out like a curse, but his eyes are wide and vulnerable. Tony's own cock aches. Tony smiles instead, pets Loki's hair. 

"Atta boy, well done."

Loki whines a little, the sound immediately choked off when he realizes. That won't do. Something to work on, Tony supposes. 

He lets go of Loki's hair, smirking when he sees Loki sway into him as he moves away, but otherwise hold the position.

"Good, good. Now, clean this mess up. If you're _very_ good, I'll be waiting." 

With that, Tony engages the thrusters and speeds towards the Tower. He grins as he hears Loki's curses follow him. 

Oh yeah, this is gonna be so much fun. 

**END**


End file.
